


control, and a lack thereof

by zogratiscest



Series: black clover kinktober [1]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Shota Pussy, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest
Summary: finral lets go.alternatively: in which langris is not human, and finral stops hesitating.
Relationships: Finral Roulacase/Langris Vaude
Series: black clover kinktober [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952167
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	control, and a lack thereof

“I think you should consider staying with us for at least a few nights while he settles in.” William Vangeance is nothing if not kind and courteous, Finral thinks, and  _ beautiful, _ but nobody asked. “While he’s more than capable of taking care of himself, well…”

Patolli speaks up, lacing his fingers with William’s, bringing the captain’s hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to pale, delicate fingers. “There’s no telling what might happen as he settles in, and it might do him some good to have you nearby in case he needs someone.”

Finral does not think Langris has ever truly  _ needed _ anyone, and he doubts his brother would reach out to him even if the option were laid out before him. Langris was not the one who called on him this time despite the circumstances; the courts needed to ask him questions about their parents, about their magic, about anything unusual Finral might have remembered from their shared childhood. A pity there was nothing he could give them.

The two of them are barely different in terms of age, and ever since Finral can remember, Langris has been… Himself. Too talented for his own good, insufferably smug about his own abilities, and heartbreakingly alone because of them. There was never anything to suggest he might be something  _ more _ than that, at least not that Finral noticed at the time.

He notices now, though. Notices the way Langris wavers on his feet, exhausted from the long span of the day that saw all of them repeatedly questioned. Hardly any answers were forthcoming, and the House of Vaude will be forever shamed by the actions his parents took in order to secure an heir that Langris’s mother properly approved of.

Neither of them will admit where the child they were passing off as his brother came from, and so here they are at the end of it all with more questions than answers.

“Is he supposed to be… So small?” Finral asks, pitching his voice low so his brother does not catch on to what he’s saying. Not that Langris is paying attention to him. Rather, it looks like he might be able to fall asleep on his feet. Hardly surprising.

“We have longer lifespans than your kind do, and it takes us quite longer to grow into bodies that humans would consider adult.” Patolli’s face is soft with sympathy as he turns his eyes to the boy, to the  _ child, _ standing not far away from them. “He’ll grow with time, but even I would still be about that size had my soul not been reborn in a human’s body.”

It takes every amount of practiced self-control that Finral has in his body to not let his expression change at those words. He gives a short nod and says nothing, because he barely keeps a choked, pleased noise behind his teeth. They grew up together side by side within months of each other, developing at almost the same rate in everything but magic, so he’s never properly  _ felt _ like the older brother he was supposed to be. Not like other older siblings who have years, sometimes a decade, on their little brothers and sisters.

But now.  _ Now. _ He tries his best to keep his face as neutral and relaxed as possible.

“I’m aware the Black Bulls have been busy lately, and it might be too out of your way to stay, but…” William lets the sentence hang in the air, and Finral nods once more.

Staying with the Golden Dawn at their headquarters would be  _ lovely, _ he knows. The building is beautiful and luxurious, and Langris probably has a nice lovely room all to himself, perfectly neat because that’s just who Langris is. No concern for loud squad mates bursting through the door at two in the morning to demand a  _ death match _ for the seventh time in three days. Probably not even a shared, communal bath to worry about.

That’s. That’s definitely something Finral shouldn’t even be thinking about.

“There are a lot of developments I’m going to be keeping an eye on,” Patolli says, and Finral looks up at him, at his mismatched eyes and the way he sets his hand so carefully in the curve of William’s waist. “How his magic might change and develop from here on out, how it will affect his mana. These are important factors to track. It might be easier for him to go through such changes if he has someone nearby that he can trust to help him.”

_ Trust _ is a strong word. Finral wets his lips. “Right, right, I know what you’re getting at.”

“If you want your own bedroom, we have more room,” William offers, and Finral almost chokes on his tongue. As  _ if, _ he thinks. “Whatever it will take to make you comfortable.”

“That won’t be necessary. We can share a bedroom. He’ll be able to find me easier if he needs me.” Finral offers the kindest smile he can manage right now, palms sweating.

Langris is small enough to fit perfectly in the cradle of his own body. He wonders if his hair looks as soft to the touch as it seems. How warm his delicate little limbs are.

William’s smile is soft, relieved, lavender eyes warming as he turns his gaze to Langris once more, and that’s good that Langris has someone who wants to look out for him. Who has his best interests at heart. “I’m glad you’re agreeing to stay. I don’t know what else we’d do.”

Because Langris really does look like he’s going to simply topple over if he so much as takes a handful of steps, Finral plays the proper role of a good big brother and closes the short distance between them. The night is cool but not cold, a soft breeze carrying the remnants of spring air through the courtyard and lifting pale, wispy strands of hair away from Langris’s face. It draws Finral’s attention to him far more than it’s already focused, to the pale golden shade of his hair and the noticeable points of his ears.

Glamor spells, Patolli told him before the trial, are high class magic. Anything that would have worked for over a year was borderline forbidden. And yet here Finral is, kneeling down in front of his brother just to make eye contact with him.

His eyes are the same, at least. Pools of deep blue-green like beautiful clear lakes, standing out even more when framed by soft golden lashes. He looks like an  _ angel, _ and it should earn Finral a death sentence to only be able to think about how to ruin him.

“Hi,” he murmurs, stretching up a hand to brush a few strands of hair off of Langris’s forehead. “Captain Vangeance asked me if I’d stay with you for a few days.”

Those eyes narrow up at him, suspicion creeping into the innocent little face as Langris shifts his weight from one foot to the other. That he almost falls in the process does not go unnoticed by Finral. “Why? What’s wrong? I don’t need a babysitter, I’m not—”

“Now, now, you know he doesn’t think so little of you.” Finral quiets him, smoothing his fingers down one soft cheek. Youth has given some weight back to Langris’s face, and it takes a  _ lot _ not to pinch his cheek. “It’s just until you settle in. Patolli thinks your magic and mana will be shifting, and he’d like someone there for you to lean on just in case.”

“I don’t need that.” Langris straightens his spine, but it looks like it takes so much effort for him to do just that. “I’m fine. I’m not going to be a detriment to the Golden Dawn.”

Finral’s heart squeezes painfully behind his ribs. “Nobody said you were, little brother.”

“Are we… Are we brothers?” Langris stops abruptly and looks up at him, and he looks so utterly lost that Finral wants to demand to see their parents just to smack them for making Langris feel this way. “I don’t think we are? I don’t think it counts anymore.”

“All that matters is what we say and how we feel. You’ve been my brother for twenty years, and that’s not stopping now. Not as far as I’m concerned.” Finral pushes his fingers through Langris’s hair, tries not to make any sound. So  _ soft, _ it’s like touching fresh silk, sliding over his fingers. “You’re my little brother. You’ll always be. Well, unless you’re using this to finally tell me you don’t  _ want _ me as your brother anymore, in which case—”

He barely weighs anything, and Finral would know. It knocks the words off of his tongue just how quickly Langris launches forward into him, arms wrapping tight around his neck, hands scrabbling at his shoulders. Like he thinks Finral might disappear. Like he’s going somewhere if Langris does not pin him down and hold him tight right now.

Small fingers dig into his back, small body wedging in tight against his chest. “No.”

“I thought not.” Finral smiles in relief and tips his head against Langris’s, his cheek cushioned by soft hair as he slips an arm around his little brother’s tiny waist.

His brain might short circuit for just a moment when he realizes just how  _ small _ Langris’s waist is now, how easy it would be to just grip it and lift him off of his feet or pin him down. Dig his fingers into the soft, unprotected skin to watch him squirm. Push his shirt up to touch the smooth soft flesh of his stomach— Finral needs to get him home.

And then he needs to find out if the Golden Dawn do in fact have private bathrooms.

“Can I pick you up?” he asks, smoothing his hand up Langris’s back, swallowing a sound at how  _ much _ of it just his hand covers now. He really needs that private bathroom.

Langris makes a noise of disagreement against the side of his neck which is not at  _ all _ making Finral into a worse person than he was a moment ago, but he makes no move to step back and walk for himself. Taking the hint for what it is, Finral scoops him up off of his feet, hushing his soft complaints and carrying him back to where William and Patolli are waiting for them, looking for all the world like the cutest couple  _ alive. _

Maybe sharing one body for a lifetime just does that to people. Finral doesn’t really know.

The Golden Dawn base is just as extravagant as Finral expects it to be, and they get just as many strange looks as he knows they will. The only one who doesn’t make an expression that makes him wish he had offensive spacial magic is Asta’s partner in crime, whose face only softens with sympathy as he takes over leading Finral through the building to where Langris’s room is. Which is good, because he doesn’t really remember.

And he doesn’t want to get lost. He wants to get Langris in bed so he can rest, and perhaps so Finral can find out just how their bodies fit together through their clothes.

“Is he going to be all right?” Yuno asks him, golden eyes warm and soft as his gaze flicks to where Langris has more or less nodded off against Finral’s shoulder. “He is, isn’t he?”

“Of course. He just needs time to settle in to all of this, but everything’s fine. We have Patolli, and he has me.” And Finral will do anything to make the transition as easy as possible on his little brother, because it’s the least he can actually do for him.

He should have done better when they were younger, but there was nothing he could have done that would have had any effect on this. And that’s hard for him to swallow.

“Just let one of us know if you need anything, and we’ll help the best we can.” Yuno opens the bedroom door for him, and Finral bows his head in thanks as he steps over the threshold. “Your brother and I don’t always get along, but that doesn’t mean I wanted anything to happen to him. I wouldn’t wish something like this on anyone.”

“Thank you for the concern. I’ll make sure he gets right to bed so he can rest.” And they can deal with… All of this in the morning, but Langris really is tired right now.

Yuno closes the door behind them and Finral carries his brother right over to the bed, lying him down as gently as he can. It’s hard not to stare at him, at the soft rosy flush in his smooth cheeks, the way his slim chest rises and falls with each smooth breath. When Finral dares to wrap a hand around one of his thighs, he almost chokes at how  _ small _ it is.

His dick throbs painfully in his trousers.  _ At least get him dressed for bed first. _

None of the clothes Langris owns are going to be small enough to fit him properly, but an overly large shirt to sleep in should be comfortable enough. There also… Won’t be underwear that can fit him, but Finral supposes he should just leave him in whatever he’s wearing now rather than… Right. Just get him into a shirt, then lock himself in the bathroom for a few minutes so he can relieve the tension in his pants. Easy enough.

As slowly and carefully as possible, Finral slips a hand under Langris’s shirt, nudging it up his torso and sucking in a harsh breath through his teeth. His skin is warm and soft to the touch, smooth under Finral’s fingers. Dusky pink nipples so small and vulnerable tempt him to touch, to lick— But he doesn’t. Be  _ good, _ for as long as possible. Not now. Not  _ yet. _

It’s like admitting to himself he knows he’s going to fail, but he’s cursed. He knows that.

His fingers trace the thin, fragile line of Langris’s collarbone as he eases the shirt over his head, brushing all that soft golden hair back so that none of it catches on anything. Finral’s fingers easily overlap around slender wrists, and he knows he could hold Langris down with just one hand. That’s dangerous information. That’s something he shouldn’t know.

Finral licks his lips and for just a moment imagines being on top of Langris, holding him down, a knee situated between his soft little thighs. Right. That’s for the bathroom, then.

It takes  _ all _ of his self-control not to do something he shouldn’t when he slips Langris’s pants down his slender legs and finds nothing but soft simple white cotton beneath. So simple and so innocent, and yet the pale golden light in the room makes the fabric seem almost transparent. Too thin, too easy to see the details through. Like if Finral looks hard enough, he’ll be able to just barely see the shadow of his brother’s slit.

And he does  _ not _ need to be looking, so he reaches for the shirt to dress Langris back.

As soon as he has his brother tucked into bed with the blanket draped over his small frame, Finral shrugs out of his cape and steps into the bathroom. Private, thank God, and he locks the door for good measure before he leans up against it and opens the front of his pants. His cock is hard enough that just touching it makes him hiss and buck up into his own fingers, smearing pre-come down the length of it until he shudders.

He’s always had this problem with Langris for as long as he could remember. Maybe it was because things between them were so  _ wrong, _ so  _ bad. _ Bad enough that Langris would rather blow holes through his body rather than talk their issues out. Maybe it was because Langris is… Otherworldly in how beautiful he is, captivating in his smugness and cruelty. Finral is an idiot. His brother’s smile has always made his heart skip a beat.

A choked moan leaves his throat and he shoves his fist between his teeth, biting down on a knuckle as he strokes himself. He’s so hot, skin burning, hips bucking up as he squeezes for friction, for pressure. Every part of his body aches with how bad he wants it, how wrong it is to want it. As if his family hadn’t already basically disowned him.

What would Langris say if he could see this? What would he do? Kill Finral, probably. Maybe he deserves it. But he can’t make himself feel bad about it now, head tipped back against the door, groaning around his own fingers as he touches himself to his own depraved fantasies of his brother’s new, fragile little body.

He should have touched him. Langris is asleep. He wouldn’t have noticed if Finral was careful, was gentle. Fingers brushing over small dusky nipples until they’re pert and stiff, maybe his tongue if he’s gentle enough. A few licks would go unnoticed. He’d want to suck but couldn’t, because that pressure— But then he thinks of Langris arching up into his mouth, shocked little whines because he didn’t know it could feel so good.

And it can. It can feel  _ so _ good, and Finral is so very good at making it feel that way.

Or maybe he should have just slipped his fingers beneath the underwear. He’d have to be so careful, so gentle, but he bets no one has ever touched Langris there before. Everything would be a new sensation, delving into his soft little folds to touch his clit. Fondle it until it’s swollen and sensitive to the touch, until Langris whines and shifts his hips, confused between if he wants more or if he wants it to stop.

If no one’s ever touched him, he’d be so sweetly tight, too.  _ Will _ be, because he’s so small now, so delicate. Tighter than Finral could even get his hand. It’d be a fight to get inside of him, dragging against his slick walls until he’s keening, eyes rolling back in his head—

The door handle jiggles. Finral freezes, hand still wrapped tight around his cock, panting around his knuckles. He doesn’t taste blood yet, which is probably a good thing.

_ “Nii-san.” _ The whine through the wood makes his cock twitch, and Finral swallows back a moan at how sweet, how fucking  _ cute _ .  _ “I need to go to the bathroom. What are you doing?” _

Maybe he should have woken Langris up to see if he needed to go, first. “What do you think I’m doing? You’re just going to h-have to wait until I’m done.”

His hand cautiously moves on his cock. He couldn’t stop now if he wanted to, not until he comes. Not until he’s satisfied, because otherwise he’s going to die of blue balls.

Another whine through the door, a soft  _ stomp. _ His heart gives a painful twist at the thought of Langris getting so upset he stamps his foot.  _ “Well, hurry up!” _

Demanding. He’d be so demanding in bed, too. Finral squeezes his eyes shut, shoves his fingers back into his mouth as his hand gradually speeds up once more. The soft slick noises of his own fingers sliding through pre-come makes his stomach twist, heat prickling his skin. Making him itch under his clothes.

_ So _ demanding, he thinks. Langris would be so bratty, not letting Finral introduce him to new sensations but trying to tell him where to touch, what to do. Maybe he’d push Finral back on the bed and sit on his face, wouldn’t  _ that _ be something? Too small to properly smother him but he’d try if Finral was doing anything less than perfect.

_ “Nii-san!” _ A hard knock at the door reverberates up his spine, and Finral’s hips jerk toward his fist again. He chokes around his fingers.  _ “Let me in. I need to go!” _

Spit dribbles from the corner of his mouth; he smears it into his skin trying to wipe it away. “Just wait a second, all right? You’re a big boy. You can wait a minute.”

Shifting on the other side of the door followed by a frustrated noise.  _ “I’m not cleaning the floor if you make me wet myself. Just hurry up whatever you’re doing in there!” _

He can clean up the fucking floor if it means he can get off.

Finral squeezes his eyes shut and goes back to his fantasy— Only it’s not interrupted so much as  _ supplemented _ by the frustrated whines through the wood at his back. It’s so easy to incorporate them, imagining Langris writhing beneath him, pouting and angry that Finral won’t let him come yet, won’t just give him what he wants. He’s so small that Finral would have to be so careful or he’d break him, and he doesn’t want to do that.

Leave him incoherent and babbling nonsense from pleasure, yes, but not  _ hurt _ him.

A particularly pitiful sound makes his stomach tighten, his thighs burning from the strain of standing up like this, half-leaning against the door. And he imagines that sound when Langris finally comes, spasming around his cock, head thrown back and—

Finral just barely gets his hand over the head of his cock in time to avoid a mess.

He wipes his hands off with toilet paper and flushes so that Langris has no reason to suspect him, turning to the sink to wash his hands just as his brother flies into the room. He pointedly doesn’t look at him, busying himself with hot water and soap while liquid heat coils down his spine and through his muscles. It really has been a long day.

Langris sighs, relieved, just as a splashing noise echoes in the room. Finral clicks his tongue, drying his hands with the small towel hanging next to the sink. He should just… Stay like this, but. But today has been a  _ long _ day, and so he turns around, bracing his hips against the sink counter, and nearly swallows his tongue in the process.

His brother has the shirt gathered up around his waist and out of his way, underwear pulled down so he can piss. And Finral can see his cunt from here, he realizes. The soft golden curls on his mound, the part of his slit, the soft pink folds. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _

He should not have turned around. How is he supposed to sleep like this?

“Nii-san, don’t  _ look, _ ” Langris snaps at him, squeezing his thighs together. It’s hard for Finral to take him seriously, all tired eyes and messy hair and soft flushed cheeks. And when it would be so easy to pry his thighs apart. “Why did you take so long, anyway?”

“I was busy.” Finral does not stop looking, and Langris scowls up at him. “I don’t know if you remember me telling you, but I’ll be staying with you at least until you settle in. Maybe longer, if you want me to. It’s up to you how long I’ll be staying here.”

Langris nods and yawns, and Finral sees the soft pink curl of his tongue. “Okay. I guess… I guess you can stay a while, if you want to. If you’re busy, you don’t have to.”

“I can always make time for you. Always.” Finral smiles, and Langris ducks his head.

He’s cute, too cute. Too soft and small and sweet and before Finral knows what he’s doing, he’s pushing himself off of the sink counter and crossing the bathroom in determined steps. Not now not  _ yet _ but Finral doesn’t even bother listening to the last reasonable part of his mind. He just jerked off listening to his little brother whine about needing to use the bathroom. If he isn’t as far gone as possible, he might as well just go the rest of the way and deal with the consequences while Langris has time to kick him out.

Immediately, his brother stiffens. “What are you—” He squeaks when Finral drops to the floor in front of him, hands scrambling to pull his shirt down before Finral grabs him by the hips and hauls him forward. He’s already sitting down. Ideal position. “Nii-san!”

“You’ll wake up the entire base if you yell like that.” Finral lets go of his hips to grab his thighs, thumbs digging into the crease right next to his cunt. He’s hot there, and a groan rises in Finral’s throat before he gives himself a shake and leans down.

Small hands dart into his hair but not fast enough to stop him, not really. He runs the flat of his tongue up the small, vulnerable slit and shudders at the taste, the texture, the curls that tickle his nose. Langris yelps and flails above him, fingers twisting in Finral’s hair. That’s fine, he can hold on if he wants to. Finral doesn’t mind having his hair pulled.

The sharp, salty tang of urine hardly bothers him, not now, not when it’s Langris’s hands in his hair, Langris’s soft folds parting under his tongue. It gives way to the earthy musk of wetness Finral is more used to, his fingers biting into his brother’s thighs as he laps over his small clit. Everything about him is so delicate that it’ll be easy to overwhelm him, and he doesn’t  _ want _ that, but… Finral is too far gone. He just wants to taste Langris.

“Wait, wait.” Langris pulls at his hair and Finral groans, barely prying his mouth away from his brother’s soft skin. “That’s— Why does it feel that way? It feels weird, I—”

He  _ is _ a virgin. Finral sucks in through his teeth and pulls his brother closer, shifting to throw trembling legs over his shoulders. “Hush and let me. It’ll feel good.”

There’s just enough room to fit his head in the cradle of Langris’s thighs, tongue darting out to trace the part in his lips before spreading them wide enough to lick deeper. He’s hot here, wet with Finral’s spit, pretty and pink and  _ perfect. _ Just like Finral knew he’d be, licking at the delicate little hood covering his clit. Teasing it gently, coaxing it to swell.

Soft strangled noises fill the air above his head, Langris’s hips wiggling with every swipe and stroke of his tongue. Finral revels in those noises, pressing reverent kisses to his brother’s slick flesh, loud and open-mouthed smacking sounds that make Langris keen. But he deserves to be kissed, over and over again. He’s so perfect, so literally flawless.

He’s innocent and angelic and Finral can’t stop himself from staining him.

“Nii-san.” Langris’s voice quivers and Finral looks up at him from between his legs, lapping between his folds again, tongue teasing the small entrance to his body. Untouched. Langris’s cheeks are flushed rose red and his eyes are glassy, lips wet and parted as he pants. Of course, because no one has ever done this for him before.

They should have, but  _ good _ that no one has. He’s Finral’s to cherish just like this.

_ It’s all right, _ he tries to telegraph with just his eyes, pressing a wet kiss to Langris’s cunt. Flicks his tongue against his clit, swollen now, flushed red and so pretty.  _ I’m right here. _

And he’d never hurt him. For all his flaws and for everything wrong with him, for all of his inferiority, he’d never go out of his way to harm Langris. Never in a thousand years.

The hands in his hair ease before twisting with renewed vigor, Langris’s head falling back on a whine. Finral drinks in the impossible acceptance and closes his eyes, wrapping his lips around his brother’s little clit to suck. The pressure alone is enough to bring his hips off of the toilet but Finral is there to keep him in place, soothing the sensation with his tongue. Drinking in the sweet ambrosia that slicks his brother’s soft pink skin.

He’s wet, of course, because Finral is doing the most for him. But  _ good, _ as well, because he wants Langris to enjoy this. Wants him to bask in how it feels to have Finral’s tongue tucked between his folds, stimulating every sensitive place his body has to offer.

Langris is untouched and so  _ tight _ that just pushing his tongue against the small hole means he faces resistance. But Langris is wet and Finral is patient, and he slips into his brother’s body in small kitten licks that make desperate, sweet noises leave the tiny mouth. Worth it to feel those wet walls spasm against his tongue, trying to grip him tighter.

Perfect.  _ Perfect. _ Finral groans against his cunt and Langris cries out, hands twisting in his hair so hard it hurts. So he does it again, the noise vibrating sensitive flesh, thrusting his tongue as deep as he can get it. His nose keeps bumping up against Langris’s clit every time he moves his head, but the choked little moans make him think that doesn’t matter.

He wants to put his fingers inside of him, wants to spread them wet and sticky with slick just to see the way it’ll string between them. But he uses just his mouth to undo his little brother, letting the small thighs squeeze tight around his head as he fucks him open with his tongue. As he imagines fucking him open with his  _ cock _ instead.

“Nii-san, nii-san.” It’s a sweet mantra if Finral has ever heard one, punctuated by the jagged, rough rocks of his brother’s hips against his face. “It feels weird, I— I—!”

_ Good. _ Finral kisses his folds again, sucks them into his mouth until Langris keens. When he licks over his clit again, he does it hard and fast just to feel his baby brother’s body buck wildly in his grasp. And then he wraps his lips around the small bud once more and sucks until Langris breaks above him, shaking apart as slick drenches Finral’s chin.

Satisfaction snakes through his bones as he licks his brother through his orgasm, tongue slipping inside of him once more so he can revel in the taste of his pleasure. Langris slumps against the toilet, exhausted, lips bitten swollen red and so, so kissable.

Finral kisses one soft thigh before sliding them both off of his shoulders, rising to his feet and swiping a bit of toilet paper to wipe his face with. “You should piss again if you can. Helps you stay clean after an orgasm. And then back to bed, it’s late.”

“Mm.” Langris shifts on the seat, and Finral swallows back a groan at the sight of his cunt, all flushed lovely pink and slick and warm. Maybe he’s not ready for Finral to properly take him yet, but he could rut up against him and come that way. “That… Why’d you do that?”

“Because I wanted to. Did you want me to stop?” He doesn’t think so, but he knows he pushed harder than he should have. It’s been a long day. They should have waited.

Langris blushes all the way up to the points of his little elf ears, and Finral stretches out a hand to touch one experimentally. The startles squeak and the way Langris jerks his head away makes him file a note away in the back of his mind. Touch those later. Touch those  _ a lot _ later, unless his brother is about to disown him for getting him off like that.

“I…” Langris squirms, but Finral doesn’t turn away. He has to piss him with looking. “I didn’t… I didn’t tell you to stop. I— I liked it. Does it always feel that way?”

“Not everyone is as good at it as I am, so I can’t say yes to that.” Finral wipes a bit of spit away from the corner of Langris’s mouth. He wants to push his fingers inside, but he doesn’t. Enough for tonight. “But if they’re good at what they do, then yes. Oral sex isn’t necessarily hard, but some people are very selfish when it comes to pleasure.”

Langris makes the most adorable little sound when he wipes himself off, and Finral can only imagine how he feels right now when he’s never felt this way before. “It was… Nice.”

“Of course it was nice. Have I ever been anything but nice to you?” Finral watches him stand, watches him pull up his underwear, watches the shirt settle on his small frame. Below his knees, innocent and yet helplessly sexy because that’s all he has on other than the underwear. So easy to just tug the fabric up and take him.

A soft  _ hmph _ makes him smile as Langris brushes past him to the sink, and Finral watches him wash his hands. They’re quivering just slightly, and it makes his stomach burn. “I guess not. I… But why did you do that? Why did you  _ want _ to do that? I’m—”

“My little brother,” Finral finishes, and Langris is quiet for a moment as he dries his hands.

“Not really,” he says, and Finral scowls at him, arms crossing over his chest.

“Yes, really. You’re my precious little brother and nothing is ever going to change that, you know, not even if you’re an elf.” Especially not that, it was so fucking…  _ Pointless _ in the grand scheme of things. “I don’t care if Mother and Father fished you out of a river. You’re  _ my _ brother and I wanted to make you feel good.”

He waits until Langris is done before sweeping him off of his feet and carrying him back to bed. His clothes will actually fit Finral, so he shamelessly steals a pair of pajamas and slides into bed next to him, not about to sleep in the same clothes he’s worn all day. If Langris minds, he doesn’t say. Rather, he just twists around under the comforter until he can wrap his arms around Finral’s neck, hugging him so tight it hurts.

Like in the courtyard. Like he thinks Finral will leave him if he doesn’t hold on tight.

“Hey.” He leans back to look down, brushes his lips through soft golden hair to kiss Langris’s forehead. His brother’s orgasm is still heavy on his tongue. “Look at me.”

Beautiful bright eyes meet his own and he dips his head a little lower, pressing a chaste kiss to Langris’s bitten, swollen lips. “I’m not going anywhere unless you make me, okay? Now get some sleep and I’ll be right here when you wake up in the morning.”

“Okay.” Langris burrows into his chest and Finral lets him, folding himself around the boy, around the thin delicate limbs and small body and warm smooth skin.

Langris is his. His brother, his love,  _ his _ in every sense of the word. And even if the entire world tries to yank them apart at the seams, they’ll fail.

Finral won’t let it.

**Author's Note:**

> elf!langris and ratri in general were adorable, so oops, have an AU where langris is actually an elf, and finral is even more in love than he was before.
> 
> come hang out on twitter. i am [@zogratiscest](https://twitter.com/zogratiscest).


End file.
